


Wrath of the Gods

by PsychVamp



Series: Arya&Gendry Week 2019 [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunions, Revelations, axgweek, fixing the finale, godly intervention, the old gods have opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Arya feels trapped in a never ending storm as she attempts to find what is west of Westeros, but maybe the storm is more than it seemsDay 5 Prompt: Don't Lie to Me





	Wrath of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some stuff on the Ice and Fire Wiki when I was trying to get an idea of Storm's End looked like and I read about how House Baratheon's ancestor through the Durrandon line was descended from gods, and this idea popped into my head. Hope you like!!

Arya looked at the turbulent bay before her, waves crashing against the massive cliffs, and at the massive castle that sat overlooking it all. There was village at the base of the cliffs, with a deep harbour for docking, and that was her destination. She had been gone for just over a year, and she had spent nearly half of that trying to get back, the winds had been on her side for the return. She had made a mistake in leaving, and it had taken the will of the gods for her to see that.

* * *

The storm had raged for seven days, at best guess, as there was no sun or stars to be seen to help note the passage of time. She had lost 5 crew members to the neverending waves, and the wind had torn the sail stamped with the Stark sigil from the riggings. There was nothing any of them could do but fight against the storm to keep the ship from capsizing.

There were a few ironborn upon her ship and on the third day she had found them huddled together in the hold, praying to the Drowned God to allow them more time before he asked them to join him in his halls. Most prayed to the Seven to save them, a few prayed to the Red God, and some to gods she had never even heard of. She did not pray, she knew the Old Gods to be true, as someone had to have sent her family the direwolves and gave Bran his powers. But they had never helped her, and she wasn’t about to start asking for them to do so now.

She had long given up hope of being warm or dry while the storm followed them, but even so, she flinched as the cold rains hit her face when she emerged from below. She immediately tied one of the waiting lead ropes around her waist before making her way to the helm. While she had been learning to steer the ship, under these circumstances she felt it best to leave it up to the professionals, that was why she had hired them. She was steps away from her first mate when a monstrous wave broke over the sides, drenching the ship in a foot of rushing water and causing it to list dangerously to the port side. It knocked her off her feet and she went flying over the edge and into the churning seas below. The rope tightened around her waist and all breath left her for a moment as she remained attached to the ship. Her body screamed for air and she pushed herself to the surface.

Her face broke the water but it wasn’t a raining sea she saw, it was a man and a woman, bathed in a bright light, standing upon the surface. Her body was frozen at the top of the unmoving water as they looked at her. The man’s hair was dark as night and his eyes were a raging storm, she could see flashes of lightening in their depths, and his body looked prone for destruction, all hard edges. The woman was as beautiful as her companion was deadly, she had wispy, light colored hair, and her blue eyes had a movement to them, while her body was tall and flowy. For a moment her mind went to Gendry when taking in these figures before her, not that her mind was really ever far from the former blacksmith turned lord.

“Girl.” The man’s voice boomed, like a crack of thunder, “You will turn back.”

Arya wasn’t sure if she could speak but her voice was true, “Who are you?”

“You have a greater destiny than this Arya Stark.” The woman said, her voice gentle like a cool winter breeze.

“I fulfilled my destiny when I killed the Night King and ended the Long Night.” Arya replied.

The man laughed, and Arya felt like the world shook with the force of it, “He was but a pawn in a greater game. The future generations will have a great battle once again.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Only those with magics in their blood and the proper training will be able to defeat the coming threat.” The woman’s voice soothed, “Those magics are at risk of dying out.”

Arya furrowed her brow, trying to see through the vague answers that the woman provided her. Did she have magic in her blood? Bran certainly seemed to, and Jon said the Free Folk thought him a warg because of his connection to Ghost, and he was the blood of the dragon. Bran the Builder was said to have used to magic to help raise Winterfell, Storm’s End, and the Wall. Legend said he was the founder of House Stark, so it he had magic, so could she, she assumed. House Targaryen claimed to have dragon’s blood in their veins. House Baratheon was said to be descended from the marriage of Durran Godsgrief to Eleni, the daughter of the gods of storms and wind. 

Her eyes widened and she looked again at the beings before her, “Are you the gods whose daughter married Durran Durrandon?”

The goddess of the wind answered, “Our daughter’s line is at risk of dying out, as is that of the ancient houses of wolf and lion, and the dragons will be needed once again.”

“I don’t see what that has to do with me. I am not the only wolf, my sister…”

“Does not allow men to touch her.” The goddess proclaimed, “She needs guidance to restore her trust.”

“Jon can…”

“The dragonwolf has fears of madness, without sense, he will freeze.” The storm god spoke.

She knew Bran’s fall had left him unable to have children, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “I am not someone who should be a mother.”

“What do you fear child?” The words were spoken as a wind across her face.

There were many things she feared. She would die on the birthing bed like her Aunt Lyanna, who she had always been compared. She would survive that only to see all her children die, like Cersei had. Perhaps she would be like her own mother, blessed with many children, but destined to not see their fates. Maybe none of those things would happen, and she would grow to see her children learn what kind of monster she is and hate her. She opened her eyes and stared at the gods, “I have no fears.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Came a thunderous yell.

The words pressed on her chest and the words felt trapped in her throat.

The gentle voice spoke again, “You do not fear death, you fear life. You fear allowing yourself to be happy only for you to lose that happiness again.”

The Hound’s last words to her were similar, and she had thought she had allowed herself a chance to live. The gods were telling her something else, all she had done was give herself a slower death, and left those she loved to a similar fate.

“The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.” She whispered, only, the pack was at opposite ends of the world, as alone as they had ever been.

The world around her began to darken and the seas were beginning to move again. The gods had abandoned her to the sea once more and a tugging at her waist had her moving harshly in the waves. Her body was being raised from the water and when her body hit the deck, a final thought crossed her mind before she was swallowed by the darkness, ‘ _ it won’t be worth anything without you _ .’

* * *

The ship had made it safely to the shores of the stormlands, she thanked her crew and paid them their due before bidding them all farewell. She wasn’t sure when she would be on the ship again, that depended on the stubborn bull turned stag in the castle above her. 

She had thought long and hard on the words of the gods, her first mate had called it a fever dream, but Aray knew it to have been real. Their daughter’s line would die out without her, that was what she had concluded. Why else would the god’s take issue with her life’s decisions? 

It took her nearly an hour to walk the distance from the docks to the gates of Storm’s End, the Baratheon banners hanging proudly on the walls. The guards let in her immediately upon the giving of her name, almost as if they’d been forewarned of her arrival. She assumed that Bran had seen her coming and let Gendry know she’d be calling on him. A servant came and lead her into the castle, she took quick glances at the tapestries that lined the walls, telling of the great deeds of the Storm King’s and their descendants. She briefly had the idea to make sure one for Gendry’s deeds during the Long Night was depicted as well, but that was beyond her control unless he still wanted her.

She was deposited in what seemed to be a small receiving chamber, a table was set up in the middle of the room with a plate of salt and bread. She walked over and dipped the bread in the salt, glad to see that guest rite was something appreciated this far south. The door at the other end of the chamber opened and he walked in. Arya felt her breath stop for a moment as she took him in. His hair was longer, closer to the length of when she met him for the first time, but he was dressed in the fine tunics that befit a lord, he also had lost none of the muscle. She wondered if he still worked in the forge or if he had found a different way to keep fit.

His eyes narrowed as he took her in, his voice was rough as he said, “What are you doing here?”

She cocked her eyebrow, “No welcome to Storm’s End or even a hello?”

He rolled his eyes, “Hello, Princess Arya of House Stark, welcome to Storm’s End. What are you doing here?”

She smiled and held back a laugh, she chose instead to walk towards him, her voice low and careful, “I was hoping I could still take you up on your offer.” His face wrinkled in confusion, so she added, “To be the Lady of Storm’s End.”

He scoffed, “Don’t lie to me.”

His godly grandfather had said the same words to her, she stopped right in front of him, forcing herself to look up, “I will never lie to you. I was foolish when I left on that ship. I thought I needed to leave to find Arya Stark again, but it took some godly invention for me to realize that Arya Stark has never been a lone wolf, she is the protector of her pack, and her pack was all back in Westeros.”

His voice was gruff as he asked, “Then why’d you come here?”

She smiled up at him as she placed a hand on his chest, “Every wolf needs their mate and you are mine, if you still want me of course.”

He did not respond right away, his eyes simply studying her face before she felt one of his hands on her waist and the other cupped her face. Her eyes closed as his lips landed on her own and she sighed into him, she had missed him more than she had known. She chased his lips as he pulled away, only stopping when he placed his forehead on her own, “I will always want you Arya but I thought you said you weren’t a lady?”

She shrugged and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him until her head rested on his chest, “I am not a lady, not in the way people will expect, but I can be your wife, and I will accept the title that comes with it.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, his hands tightly holding onto her.

“I turned my ship around because I was so sure.”

“Then I accept your proposal Arya Stark, you shall be the future Lady of Storm’s End.” He said, the words ghostly across her ear.

Arya sighed contently into his embrace, this was where she belonged, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved. Once they’d had some time for themselves, which she was sure would involve barely leaving the bed, she would go North to see Sansa and Jon. The gods had made it clear, the pack needed to be together, and it needed to grow. For now, she was content with growing it by one, a stag among wolves. She smiled at the thought and, for the first time in years, she had hopes for the future, even if it wasn’t one she had originally thought she would want for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just really didn't like the idea of all of the Starks being all over the world, and all of them are more or less alone, and that upset me. I'd love to hear your thoughts if you feel so inclined to share. See you tomorrow for Day 6.


End file.
